The broad goal of this project is to develop, test, evaluate, maintain, document, and distribute a comprehensive software system for the Computer Aided Visualization and Analysis (CAVA) of multidimensional medical images. The open source software systems currently available for CAVA have four key limitations: (1) They have been developed either for mostly image processing or for mostly visualization, and very minimally for structure manipulation and analysis. Systems encompassing all four elements of processing in a comprehensive manner do not exist at present. (2) Their usability by basic scientists as well as biomedical researchers has serious limitations. (3) They have serious speed limitations. (4) They lack interoperable, portable interfaces to other software packages and peripheral hardware. By utilizing a previously developed software system called 3DVIEWNIX, the aim of this project is to develop a new open-source/conditional open-source system called CAVA software system (CAVASS) that will effectively overcome the above limitations. To achieve these goals, all libraries of 3DVIEWNIX will be ported from its current Linux/Unix environment to include also Windows and Mac OS. For key CAVA operations that have computational bottlenecks, parallelized implementations will be developed so that the speed issue can be resolved in a portable manner in multiprocessor systems. The Graphical User Interface and the graphics interface of 3DVIEWNIX will be updated utilizing wxWindows so as to provide a portable stereo visualization interface by employing inexpensive hardware (such as shutter glasses) and easy means to interface to other systems such as ITK, Matlab, Mathematica, and CAD/CAM and statistical packages. CAVASS will be developed in such a manner that it will not only provide a rich resource of all CAVA functions but will also serve different user groups unlike existing open-source software systems. This will include researchers involved in the development of the basic science and technology of CAVA, developers of biomedical applications of CAVA, and biomedical end users who wish to use the software system in clinical/biomedical research.